


The Soulmates’ Ultimatum

by Archivist_Essa



Series: Until Death Do Us Part? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Orpheus and Eurydice, Soulmates, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archivist_Essa/pseuds/Archivist_Essa
Summary: 10 months ago Dr Spencer Reid met the love of his life. Unfortunately, she also happened to be dead. And when Leliana Barrows’ unfinished business was resolved, she could finally go into the light and rest in peace... Except she didn’t.Can the two of them solve the Soulmates’ Ultimatum and find their way back to each other? The clock is ticking on this happily ever after...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!! I’m sorry it’s taken me so long but here at last is your first installment of The Soulmates’ Ultimatum! If you haven’t read Spencer And The Ghost pls go read that first because this is a continuation of that story!  
Okay let’s go!!

The BAU is quiet at this time of the morning. Everyone else has long gone home or to celebrate the latest case win. I like the quiet. It helps me concentrate. 

I take another sip of my coffee and turn back to my notes. I haven’t told the others about it, they wouldn’t understand. I think that they might even be a bit frightened, worried about me losing it. But I haven’t. I know I’m right about what I heard that day and I’m getting close to answers. I close my eyes and lean back in my desk chair, replaying it in my head.

… …

“Morgan!” I can’t see, there are too many tears but I know he hears the break in my voice because he’s there, holding my arm, steadying me. 

“What is it, kid? What’s wrong?” 

“She’s gone, Morgan, I can’t… Lana…” I choke on the thought but he understands anyway. 

“Her unfinished business. So, what? She’s just, gone?”

I nod. Morgan pulls me into a hug. 

“We’ll figure it out, kid. This is new territory for all of us but we’ll figure it out.”

I’m about to say something back when the voice explodes in my head. It’s so loud I cover my ears instinctively. 

_ FIND HER, SPENCER REID. THIS IS THE SOULMATES’ ULTIMATUM. YOU HAVE ONE YEAR. _

… …

I open my eyes and blink as I readjust to the office lights. One year. Of which, i now had 2 months left. And really, i wasn’t any closer than I had been before. I had piles of research on the afterlife, on myths that referenced soulmates or people going to the underworld to retrieve dead loved ones, but nothing concrete about a location. But I wasn’t giving up yet. I picked up the next book and opened it, scouring the pages for anything that might tell me where to start my journey. 

_ I’m coming to get you, Lana. Wait for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea how long I’d been walking. It could have been 10 minutes or 10 years. There weren’t exactly any clocks down here. I wasn’t even sure it was  _ down _ . 

The path had appeared a while ago. It was winding and rocky, rough like it was made in a hurry. Or maybe like it wasn’t really intended to be a path in the first place, but became one out of necessity. Either way, I was following it. I didn’t have to, I’d worked that much out. If I wanted to I could walk off the path in any direction, into the dark. But I trusted the path, something about it felt human. So I put one foot in front of the other, barely noticing the blisters now. 

I’d almost forgotten what the world looked like. I couldn’t remember trees or grass or how an office building smelled. But none of that mattered. I remembered the important things. The way his nose crinkled when he laughed, the smell of his cologne mixed with pen ink and mint. The sound of my name in his mouth. The way my hand felt in his. 

One foot in front of the other along the path to nowhere. Hoping that it would lead me home.

“I’m coming back, Spence. Wait for me.”

I hadn’t meant to say it out loud and the sound of my voice in the silence startled me. But after the shock settled, I kept walking, and as I walked I hummed a tune. It wasn’t a tune I recognised but it was pretty nonetheless. And it wasn’t until several hundred footsteps later that I noticed the path was going  _ uphill _ . 


End file.
